Tu l'as dit Bella
by Davis22
Summary: Prends place après Hésitation, juste après la bataille. Que ce passerait-il si le baiser demander par Bella était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase? Je suis en quelque sorte pas daccord avec la réaction d'Edward. PS: JADORE Bella


Nouveau titre

Jacob était blessé. Il était blessé et moi j'étais là, dans la maison des Cullen, à me laisser chouchouter par Alice. Il faut que j'aille à la Push, tout de suite !

Comment Edward a t-il osé aller là-bas sans moi, alors que mon ami avait besoin de moi ?

Décidée, je me levais de mon siège sous le regard surpris d'Alice. Il fallait que j'aille le voir, que je le voie de mes propres yeux et que je m'assure moi-même qu'il allait bien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demanda Alice.

Comme si elle ne le savait pas ! Je roulais mes yeux en signe d'exaspération et répondais.

-Je vais voir Jacob.

A ma grande surprise, elle me laissa faire sans objecter et c'est sans mot dire qu'elle me regarda sortir hors de la maison et me précipiter vers ma camionnette. Je démarrais en trombe et me dirigeais vers la réserve, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. J'avais besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de lui parler. Il y avait trop de non-dit qui s'étaient accumulés entre nous et il fallait que l'on clarifie tous ça, tous les deux.

Hésitante, je portais ma main à mes lèvres, me remémorant le souvenir de la bouche de Jacob contre la mienne, de son corps chaud contre le mien…Non !! Je perdrais l'esprit ! Je n'avais pas le droit de penser ça alors que j'appartenais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Arrivé à la Réserve, je me garais n'importe comment et me précipitais à l'intérieur.

--

Jacob et moi avions eus une longue et douloureuse discussion. Mais il était nécessaire qu'on le fasse. Je l'aimais, peut être pas d'un amour aussi fort que celui que j'éprouvais pour Edward, mais il était bien là.

Arrivée chez moi, j'inventais une excuse à Charlie sur mon retard et me précipitais dans ma chambre. Edward n'était pas là, et c'était tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie pleurer pour Jacob Black. Car c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire…pleurer !

Etalée sur mon lit, j 'étais partie dans une crise d'hystérie qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. J'eux honte de moi lorsque je sentis deux bras froid s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Honte parce que, tout simplement, je voulais d'autres bras que _les siens_. Cette pensée fit repartir mes pleurs de plus belle et je ne sais comment je réussis à dormir cette nuit là, mais j'y parvins.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, je sentis tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Je me retournais, prête à faire face à Edward, et fus surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas à mes côtés. Je me relevais, alertée, mais me calmais instantanément lorsque je le découvrais, dos à moi, collé à ma fenêtre. Il avait l'air songeur.

-Edward…murmurais-je.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son expression me poignarda littéralement le coeur. Il me regardait avec le visage d'une personne trahie, blessé. Ses yeux ne montraient que tristesse et désespoir.

Je me levais brusquement pour me jeter dans ses bras. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il m'esquiva pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce, une main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! m'alarmais-je.

Toujours rien.

-Edward ! Réponds-moi !

Lentement, il se retourna vers moi.

-Tu l'as dit Bella…

-J'ai dit quoi ?

Cette fois encore, il ne répondit pas et se mit à arpenter la pièce, à la recherche d'objets qui mettaient dans son sac à dos.

Je me rendis compte avec horreur que c'était des objets qui le reliaient à moi.

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! paniquais-je.

-Je m'en vais Bella, m'annonça t-il.

Je fus prise de vertige alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je le regardais, cherchant une once d'espoir ou d'amusement dans ses yeux. Soudain, je partis dans un rire nerveux.

-C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ?

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de blaguer.

-Edward !

-Merde Bella !! s'énerva t-il, si soudainement que j'en eu peur. Il ne s'était jamais énervé comme ça auparavant, du moins pas devant moi.

Tout à coup, il fut à mon côté, me secouant pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

-J'en peux plus ! Tu comprends ça ? J'en ai marre de te voir tout le temps penser à _lui _! Marre de t'entendre murmurer _son_ nom dans ton sommeil !

Maudit soit mon sommeil !!

-As-tu seulement une idée de ce que ça fais ? Lorsque la personne que tu aimes plus que ta propre vie se met à rêver d'un autre ? Lorsqu'elle accepte un présent de cet autre, alors que son copain a le droit à une de ces crises lorsqu'il émet seulement l'idée d'un cadeau.

-Peux-tu seulement imaginer ce que ça m'a fait lorsque je t'ai vu dormir dans ces bras ? Lorsque je t'ai vu te coller contre lui ?

-Tu as _pleuré_ Bella !! Rien que l'idée de savoir qu'_il _savait à propos de notre mariagea fait sortir toutes les larmes de ton corps, comme si tu l'avais trahi _lui_ ! Te rends-tu comptes de ça ? Tu m'as demandé d'aller le chercher et puis tu lui as demandé ce baiser ! J'ai _vu_ la scène Bella ! J'ai tout vu à travers l'esprit de Seth !

Doucement, il me relâcha et se mit à reculer. J'aurais voulu le retenir, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Mais j'étais figé, ses mots s'insinuaient petit à petit en moi.

Il avait raison. Qu'avais-je fait à part le blesser ? J'avais accepté sans enthousiasme sa demande en mariage, j'avais embrassé un loup-garou, je l'avais empêché de se battre aux côtés de sa famille, je l'avais rejeté sans m'en rendre réellement compte. J'aurais du couper les ponts avec Jacob, dès le moment où j'avais su qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour moi. J'aurais du arrêter de le voir mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Parce que Jacob était mon havre de paix, il était mon soleil et que j'avais besoin de lui.

Mais ce besoin n'était rien comparer à Edward. J'étais prête à sacrifier tout mon être, rien que pour avoir une partie de sa main.

J'étais sur le point de me défendre lorsqu'une de ses phrases m'interrompis brusquement.

-Hier soir, Bella…toutes les barrières de ton esprit sont tombées, le temps de quelques heures…murmura t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? ? « Toutes les barrières de mon esprit étaient tombées »?! Ca ne pouvait pas…ce n'était pas possible…il n'a pas pu…

-Tu…commençais-je sans pour autant oser terminer ma phrase.

-Oui Bella, m'affirma t-il d'un sourire sans joie, j'ai tout entendu.

Oh Mon Dieu! Ce n'était pas possible ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller !

Horrifiée, terrifiée, je le regardais, les larmes aux yeux, espérant de tout mon être et de tout mon corps qu'il mentait ! Parce qu'hier soir, toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur une seule et unique personne…et ce n'était pas lui.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Même s'il devait me détester jusqu'à la fin des temps, je le voulais à mes côtés ! Parce qu'il était ma vie, il était mon être et je ne pouvais pas…je ne voulais pas…

-Je suis désolé…Edward, je…je t'aime.

C'est tout que j'avais à l'esprit, tout ce qui pouvait sortir de ma bouche.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer de ses prunelles blessées.

Je l'avais brisé.

-Je ferais en sorte que les Volturis pensent que tu es morte, finit-il par dire après quelques minutes de silence. Tu devrais te rendre à La Push, pour plus de sécurité. Mieux encore, tu devrais aller vivre là-bas. Jacob et sa meute seront capable de te protéger d'eux, au cas ou mon plan ne fonctionnerait pas.

Son ton était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, il ne plaisantait pas et me demander vraiment d'aller vivre avec les loups-garous.

C'est alors qu'une révélation s'imposa à moi. Il ne comptait pas me transformer, je ne deviendrais pas un vampire, je ne ferais jamais partie de la famille Cullen…pire encore…je ne passerais pas l'éternité auprès du seul amour de ma vie, Edward Cullen.

Il allait partir.

-Au revoir Bella, murmura t-il.

-Attends !!

Il s'arrêta, face à la fenêtre et toujours dos à moi. Sa main rigide sur la lanière de son sac, il attendit.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Il soupira, se retourna légèrement et répondit d'une voix éteinte et d'un sourire triste.

-Tu as dit « Je t'aime, Jacob »

Mon coeur arrêta de battre, pour repartir à une vitesse fulgurante lorsque Edward passa le seuil de ma fenêtre et disparu de mon champ de vision.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes – ou était ce des heures ?- pour revenir à la réalité et sortir de ma torpeur. Lorsque ce fut le cas, j'éclatais en sanglot, maudissant tout mon être !

Je passais une semaine sans manger, sans sortir de ma chambre, sans même me changer. Toutes mes pensées me ramenaient à la même conclusion…j'étais un monstre.

C'est alors que je pris ma décision. Pas question que je vive sans Edward ! S'il me fallait parcourir toute la planète pour le retrouver, je le ferais. Mais avant, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose.

Je mit mes affaires dans mon sac, écrivit un mot à Charlie, sortis de la maison et me dirigeais vers ma camionnette.

Arrivée à destination, j'allais directement au comptoir sans un bonjour, ni rien.

-Bonjours, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda poliment l'hôtesse.

Je sortis ma carte de crédit, mon passeport et déclarai.

-Un billet pour Volterra, s'il vous plaît.


End file.
